Adele Stackhouse
|actor=Lois Smith |firstappeared=Strange Love |lastappeared=Thank You}} Adele Stackhouse (née Hale), commonly known as Gran, was a character on HBO's True Blood. She débuts in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Lois Smith. History Early Life Adele was married to Earl Stackhouse. Her husband vanished into the Faerie Realm shortly after her granddaughter Sookie turned five. Adele assumed he had died and never suspected the truth of his disappearance or the secret of the Stackhouse family blood. When her son and daughter-in-law died in a flash flood, Adele was left to take care of her grandchildren, Sookie and Jason. Adele was always a motherly figure, not only to her two grandchildren but also to Tara Thornton. Tara would always come to Adele's house when she wanted to escape from her mother's drunken behavior. When Sookie was still young, she revealed to Adele that Adele's brother Bartlett had molested her. Adele believed Sookie and threw Bartlett out, refusing to ever speak to him again. One day, Adele, Sookie and Tara are having a conversation and Sookie says she will never be able to be with someone because of her mind reading abilities. Adele overhears this and is angry with Sookie and tells her never to say anything like this again and she is the way God intended her to be. Meeting a Vampire Sookie goes home and tells her Grandma, Adele about the vampire that came into the bar. They engage in the conversation and excitement of Sookie meeting a vampire. She gives her gran a kiss goodnight. During the night, while she's sleep, she has a dream that she's going to have sex with Bill. Then next day, Sookie and Jason are eating lunch made by Gran, Gran gets a call that Maudette Pickens was found strangled in her apartment. Gran and Sookie are shocked that a murderer lies in Bon Temps, while Jason is acting strange about the whole situation. Sookie, noticing his strange demeanor, tries to listen in on him, but he knows what she's doing and backs away from her, lashing out. Later, Adele wants her to invite the vampire to come talk about the Civil War at a meeting for the Descendants of the Glorious Dead, a group of people whose descendants fought in the Civil War. Sookie promises to ask him if he ever comes in again. Sookie watches a shouting news program between a reverend and a woman from the American Vampire League. Her grandmother comes in and they decide Jesus wouldn't mind if someone was a vampire. Sookie eats sausage, tasting more flavors in it than usual. She describes being able to taste the grass of the farm not realizing it is the vampire blood making her taste buds so sensitive and her grandmother gives her a strange look. Tara comes in, demanding info on her vampire date. Jason also comes in in time to hear grandma's news: a tornado turned over a trailer, the one where the Rattrays lived. They were crushed to death. Later, Sookie comes home to her grandmother cleaning. She smells rotten food and finds a tiny crumb under the chair, again through her heightened senses from drinking the vampire blood. Gran tells Sookie that Jason and Tara insisted in coming over that night to meet the vampire, too. Later that night, Bill comes over. As he greets everyone, Jason stuffs his face and stares him down. Bill talks about where he's from. He says he came back because the last of his Compton line died and he's living in their old place. He says he expects the Vampire Rights Amendment to pass. Jason gives him some vampire prejudice. Tara asks if he owned slaves. He didn't, but his father did. He charms Gran with stories of the olden days. Bill asks Sookie to go for a walk. Jason tries to forbid her, but Gran shuts him down. Dawn Green is found murdered in her bed. Jason is taken into questioning as he was the last person to see her alive. At her house, Adele asks Sookie to read the townspeople’s thoughts in order to find any evidence that will clear her brother's name. At the meeting at the church, Adele greets everyone and hands them a leaflet. The church is filled with both people who agree with vampires and think of Adele as brave and people who despise of what Adele is doing. Gran introduces Bill. She makes it known that she is staunchly behind Bill and describes him as "a perfect gentleman." He has been seated in the back room, using his excellent hearing to scope out the crowd in the other room. Bill comes onto the stage and explains his past. After the meetings over, Adele goes back home. Sometime in the night, Drew Marshall breaks in in hope of finding Sookie. He instead finds Adele and stabs her. Later that night, Sookie comes home and finds her gran in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. Post Death Sookie visits Moon Goddess Emporium in hopes of getting information from Marnie. After seeing a sign for a physic reading, she asks for one. During the reading, Marnie asks Sookie for something of the person that she wants to contact, so Sookie gives her something of Grans. Marnie uses the object and makes a connection between them both. Sookie uses her telephy to read Marnie's thoughts and Gran speaks to Sookie through Marnie. She tells Sookie to run from Marnie so she does. Her warning proves worthwhile as Marnie pursues a bitter quest for revenge on vampires including Sookie's lovers Bill and Eric. Marnie is eventually killed but takes possession of Sookie's friend Lafayette. When Holly summons the souls of the dead on Samhain, Adele is among the risen souls. She helps Antonia reason with Marnie, allowing Marnie to let go of her baggage and peacefully enter the next life. Before leaving with the rest of the deceased, she tells Sookie that she'll always be in her heart. Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Starring Characters